clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
X and the City
X and the City is an animated sitcom created by the Treacherous Trio to honour the member, Xary. It is about Xary living in a big city and working on evil plans with the Treacherous Trio and Darktan's Army. Production The Treacherous Trio needed money, so they decided to make a television show to get it. Mectrixctic used an avatar to go into a production studio without being arrested. The trio agreed that it should star Xary, since he has been a major help to them, and Willie Watt thought that it may get him to like her. The show was greenlit and 20 episodes have been ordered. Story X has moved to a city to work on some evil plans, but has to avoid being captured by policemen, since he is a criminal. It is also known that X will meet 3-D Demon and Darklina, who decide to help him with schemes and become his new friends. However, vigorous Flywish is willing to stop their plans. It has recently been confirmed that all of the villains will team up for the ultimate scheme in the season finale. Characters Main Xary- Spy Guy Pers Willie Watt Mectrixctic- Herself (in an avatar) Maddieworld X Darktan- Fake Tails6000 WishFlyx Christina 3-D Demon- Himself Darklina- Cadence Flywish- himself Minor Herbert Horror- Sensei Wraith WitchyPenguin- Tapestrea Robo-Gary- Warper Corai- himself Swiss Ninja- himself Shadow the Penguin Xorai Interview with 3-D Demon Note: This was for a magazine, not just a random interview. Interviewer: So, 3-D Demon, how would you describe this show? 3-D Demon: Amazing. Simply amazing. It is a very funny show, and I bet it will make tons of money. Interviewer: Great! So, do you think it will get more episodes, or maybe a season 2? 3-D Demon: Yes! If it gets much money like I think it will, there will probably be a season 2 then, and I hope that happens. Interviewer: Good. Have you gotten any new friends while working on this show? 3-D Demon: Of course! The cast for this show is amazing, and it has been fun hanging out with everyone while making this show. Interviewer: Can you tell us about anything from the show? 3-D Demon: Well, the environment is a city which might be on Razorbeak Island. If not, I think it might take place in Eastshield. Oh yeah, and each episode will be at least 30 minutes long. Interviewer: How do you know so much about the treacherous trio and Darktan's Army? 3-D Demon: well.. you see... it's kind of complicated. Oh look at the time, I need to go! Interviewer: Ok, thanks for the great interview! Trivia *It air sometime in June *None of the characters are going to voice themselves, with the exception of Mectrixctic in an avatar and 3-D Demon. *It is not a parody of a real-life television show with a similar name. *Xary doesn't know about this show yet. They are going to keep it a secret. *Rock'n'roll Puffle might be in the show. *So that her evilness will be kept secret, Bellina will be absent from the show. *3-D Demon confirmed that the show will be amazing, and that he hopes it gets more episodes. *Rock'n'roll Puffle made the theme song recently, and recently played it at a concert in his garage. See Also *The Treacherous Trio *Ford Car and Link *Pump Up The City Category:Television Category:Sitcoms